


Out Of The Ice And Into The Fire

by localmisfit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ivy Is A Wise Little One, Little Sister Ivy, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmisfit/pseuds/localmisfit
Summary: "You should release him, I see how much pain it's causing you."Oswald thinks about it for a while, does he really want to do this? After all of the pain Ed has put him through? Is any of it worth it? Ed is going to come out of the ice the same way he went in, hating Oswald Cobbblepots guts. Their friendship is never going to be the same, never going to get better, it's only going to get worse. He'll end up hating Oswald more and more as every second of every day passes. At least in their current situation, Oswald still had him, he didn't truly have him but it was good enough, it's the closest he'll ever get to having his best friend back."Get Freeze and Bridgit." He says.





	Out Of The Ice And Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I haven't written anything so I'm sorry if this is bad.

Oswald sat at the bar in his new lounge,  _'The Iceberg Lounge'_ he called it, quite funny because the main attraction was a man in an icecube- it was in the center of the bar so when customers sat at the bar they'd be looking right up at him. This was same man that was his best friend, his partner in crime, his first love. Everytime he'd look at it he'd be reminded to never fall in love again, he'd be reminded of all the pain that man put him through, but somehow, he didn't hate Ed, infact he was still in love with him. And he didn't even know why, he shot him and dumped him in the river, even though he deserved it for what he did, it hurt even more because he  _loved_ the other man, he'd never felt like that before. 

Ed made him feel normal in a way, he knew that Ed would've been there for him no matter what. If only Oswald didn't kill Isabella, they could've at least still have been friends, Ed would still be here, here with him. It hurt Oswald to do what he did, both things, it hurt him to kill Isabella, because he had killed a part of Ed, and it hurt him to kill Ed, because it killed a part of him. His train of thought is interrupted when he hears someone walk up behind him.

"You miss him, don't you?" He hear Ivy says as she takes a seat a next to him. He takes his eyes off of Ed to look at her.

"Why would you suggest something like that?"

"Because you stare at him for a minimum of thirty minutes everyday." Oswald is silent in response. As much as he hates to admit it, it's the truth. "Hey, it's okay, you loved him, there's no reason why you shouldn't miss him."

"Ivy, he shot me and dumped me in a river." He stared at her.

"Love makes you do crazy things sometime, Pengy." She says looking up at the ice statue.

"I told you not to call me that, and he didn't love Isabelle" Ivy opens her mouth to reply until Oswald cuts her off "Sorry, I mean _Isabella_ , he just  _thinks_ he did." Oswald replied.

He still doesn't get why Ed thought he loved her, they only met a little while before he told Oswald that he loved her. He doesn't get why Ed didn't love  _him_ instead.

"I wasn't talking about Isa- nevermind, the point is, love makes you do things you regret, for you that was killing Isabella. I'm not saying it wasn't dumb, because it was, but that's what in the moment you thought was the best decision." Ivy says. "You should release him, I see how much pain it's causing you."

Oswald thinks about it for a while, does he really want to do this? After all of the pain Ed has put him through? Is any of it worth it? Ed is going to come out of the ice the same way he went in, hating Oswald Cobbblepot's guts. Their friendship is never going to be the same, never going to get better, it's only going to get worse. He'll end up hating Oswald more and more as every second of every day passes. At least in their current situation, Oswald still had him, he didn't truly have  _him_ but it was good enough, it's the closest he'll ever get to having his best friend back. 

"Get Freeze and Bridgit." He says.

\----------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Freeze asks.

"How many people are going to ask me this? Yes, I'm sure." Oswald replies rolling his eyes.

"I was just asking, he's not going to come out the same, he might not remember things, or people. The state he's in right now is dream-like, he's going to be completely different." 

"Just do it, before I change my mind." Oswald says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Got it." Bridgit says.

She starts her gun and the whole room turns bright and hot from the flames. He hears the ice melting quickly. After a few minutes all of the ice is gone, Ed is laying on the ground, wet and passed out. 

"He should be up any minute, Bridgit and I are going to leave, now that out job here is done." Freeze says as they walk out.

"I'm gonna leave to, I'll be in the other room so just yell if you need me." Ivy says, giving him a quick supportive hug before she leaves.

She's been the closest thing to family he's had since his parents died, she was like a little sister to him, he couldn't have made it these past few months without her. Oswald sits on the ground a next to slumped over body, picking him up partially so his head, neck, and part of his neck was in Oswald's arms. He looked down at the other man, feeling that same pang in his chest, that same feeling of his heart skipping a beat when he sees him. He forgot how much he still loves Ed until now. 

Oswald is still hopelessly in love with him, he can't help but smile when he sees his face for the first time out of the ice, he hated how soft Ed make him, how  _weak_ he made him. He loved him with all his heart, but Ed didn't love him one bit, do you know how much that hurts? Loving someone who hates your entire being?

"Oswald?" Ed says slowly opening his eyes.

"Hello, old friend." He smiles down. Ed quickly sits up so he's no longer in Oswalds arms. He turns his head. "What happened? Why am I no longer trapped?"

 _'Well, this is gonna be fun to explain'_ , Oswald thinks.

"I freed you." 

"Why though? Don't you hate me?" Ed says confused.

"I'm sick of lying to you so I'm going to tell the truth, I don't hate you. I don't know what I feel, but it's not hate." Oswald lies, he knows exactly what he feels, he's just too scared to say it.

"Oswald, while I was in the ice, I could still think, I could hear, I could see, I just couldn't move. I heard everything you said, I would listen everytime you'd talk to me, not knowing I could hear you. It was the only thing that kept me sane while in that hell-"

"I'm so sorry for doing that, Ed." Oswald cuts Ed off.

"Don't apologize, now let me finish. As I said, I could think, and I kept thinking how much I messed up. I should've listened to you when you said something was wrong with Isabella, I was just too blind to see it. Everything finally makes sense now, the reason I thought I was so deeply in love with her is because I was denying my feelings for someone else, the only true friend I've ever had. You, Oswald, I'm finally not scared to admit it, to admit I love you." 

Oswalds heart stops, this is all he's ever wanted to hear come out of Eds mouth, but he feels that he's lying, that Ed is just telling him what he wants to hear so he can become weak again. 

"Ed, this isn't funny, please don't lie to me again." Oswald says on the brink of tears, he hates himself for this.

"I'm not lying to you, Oswald. Look at me." Ed turns and cups Oswald's cheeks in his hands. "I love you Oswald Cobblepot."

Oswald closes his eyes as he feels a pair of lips press against his, this is his first ever kiss, he finally sees whats so amazing about it. He finally sees what his mom would talk about when she said that sparks fly, and how when he feels it, he will know that that's his soulmate, the one he was destined to be with. It brings him back to when Ed asked him if he believes in fate, he never did until he met Ed. Their kiss is broken up when they hear clapping coming from the by the door. They break apart and look and see Ivy.

"It's about time you guys, I've been waiting ever since I saw you two at the sirens club that one night, congrats you two." She says smiling.

Leave it to Ivy to make a perfect moment even better. 

"Who's this again?" Ed whispers. 

"Ed, this is Ivy." 

"Well, I'll leave you two to do." She pauses. "Whatever it is you two want to do." She turns on her heel and walks out.

"She seems nice." Ed says. And for the first time in months, Oswald smiles.

"Yeah, she's amazing."

For once, everything in Oswald Cobblepot's life is going okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please let me know what you thought about this!
> 
> I can't wait to see how they bring Ed back


End file.
